Dark phoenix of Fairy Tail
by macca123
Summary: what if one day a boy joins Fairy tail, said boy has been raised by a phoenix and can go against even Guildarts. what as this boy earns the title Dark phoenix. may had some bad spelling
1. Chapter 1

In the busy streets of magnolia a dark figure could be seen. He was small, round about 4 foot and 5 inches; he wore a black robe that covered his whole body besides his feet. He wore steel toed boots on his feet which reached just under his knees and a bit of blond hair could be seen popping out of his hood. The figure had his head down to hide I face, very mysteries figure indeed. He reached the end of town where a big building shadowed over him; he looked up to see a castle like structure. It was made out of cobble stone, looked to have 3 floors, a red tiled roof and 2 big wooden doors.

On top of the doors bore an emblem with the words "Fairy Tail" underneath. He walked towards the big doors, before reaching them he could hear what could be fighting inside. Finally reaching the door he opened it to would be describes as mayhem. People left and right where fighting, stools and mugs where being thrown over his head and surprisingly a blue cat flown over his head.

He looked over to his right to see two girls round about 11 locking heads with sparks between them. To his left he could see two boys who looked 10 punching each other in the face. All of this stopped when a booming voice echoed through the hall " **are you brats fighting again** ". The whole guild stopped what they were doing as they felt the ground rumble, a giant stepped out from behind the bar and reached the centre of the hall, the whole guild looked at the giant in fear. " **As you brats can see we have a visitor** ". The giant looked at the small figure and then started to decrease in size until he reached a height of 3 foot.

The man was obviously old; he had a bald head, orange pants and t shirt which where striped blue, he had a grey moustache and had a goofy smile. He lazily waved at the black covered figure "Hey there". With the guild now settled he thought it would be best to introduce himself "welcome to fairy tail lad am Makarov dreyar the master of fairy tail what can I do for ya".

The black covered figure looked down at the man; he spoke in a quiet voice "I would like to join the guild". Makarov smiled up at him "sure thing, come over to the bar and we'll give ya the guild mark". He nodded and followed after the small man, they soon reached the bar where Makarov pulled out a magical stamp "so where do you want it and what colour would you like". The figure revealed his arm "on my arm and make it black please" Makarov nodded and stamped his arm. Makarov looked up at the figure "if you don't mind may I see the face of my new guild member" the figure simply grabbed his robe which left a 10 year old boy standing in front of him. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, he wore all black cargo pants and a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up "let me introduce myself my name is Naruto thank you for accepting me into the guild".

Makarov nodded "no problem now why don't you come get a drink, I bet ya thirsty after your travels". Naruto took a seat at the bar while Makarov fetched him a drink, Makarov soon returned with a glass of orange juice and slid it to Naruto who drank it with ease. Makarov hopped onto the bar and drank his ale, after a couple of gulps he looked at Naruto "so lad what's ye story".

Naruto looked up from his juice and looked at Makarov "nothing much really I'm an orphan, and I taught myself magic, as I was traveling I picked up a couple of things and heard about fairy tail so I thought of joining". Makarov was surprised the kid taught himself magic "well we have a lot of orphans come in here but none of them have ever taught themselves magic, I bet it was hard" he turned to Naruto to see him look down back at his juice "ye times where tuff but I pulled through I survived on my own for a long time"

Makarov could only pity the boy, to have lived alone and travel at such an age he couldn't think of what the boy had to do. "Don't worry too much old man am fine and it wasn't so bad am not the most sociable person around". After drinking the rest of his juice Naruto looked at Makarov "so Mater can you recommend any inns to stay in for the night I could do with some rest".

Makarov nodded and stroked his moustache in though "yes actually there is a place just down the road called the "Rabbits Paw". It isn't the best place but it isn't the worst and it's pretty cheap". Naruto stood up and nodded to Makarov "thank you master I will see you tomorrow", Makarov waved at him "see ye round lad".

In the middle of the hall was Mirajane and Erza fighting again, it seems Mirajane had knocked Erzas cheese cake on the floor and things kicked off from there. "Listen tin can it was an accident and it was only one slice get another slice" by now the whole guild was paying attention.

"No you did it on purpose you Gothic bitch", "screw you metal whore", "white haired slut". Soon the insult ended and the two looked at each other with narrowed eyes, "Ok tin can lets settle this with fists" "sure thing gothic whore". They both ran at each other with battle cries, but little did the two know that there was a blond walking in their direction. People began to panic when 3they realised that the blond kid didn't notice the two approaching him. Erza and Mirajane where so fixated on fighting each other that they didn't see the blond in-between them.

Just as they were about to hit Naruto grabbed both of their hands and thrown them on the floor with ease. The whole guild fell client at what they just saw, the new guy had taken down Erza and Mirajane two of the strongest girls in there generation. The silence ended when Mirajane jumped up "hey what the fuck who do you think you are" Naruto plainly looked at her "you was about to strike me so I defended myself".

Mirajane fumed at that no one makes her out to be fool and gets away with it "why you piece of shit blond take this **Demon blast** ". She shot out her hands and a dark purple beam shot out and headed straight towards Naruto. The whole guild worried for Naruto and where getting more scared by each second because he just stood there as the beam of destructive energy. Soon the energy beam had hit where Naruto was standing, a dust cloud was covering the aria. The guild waited patiently for the dust cloud to disappear, the dust soon went away revelling the spot that Naruto stood in. All that was there was a scorched robe that lay on the floor, the guild was worried that Mira had actually killed Naruto. "Ha looks like I roasted the runt, wiped from the planet for sur-. "I don't think so", the whole guild was shocked to find Naruto not only alive but behind Mira "that was my favourite robe now let me show you who is superior" Naruto kicked Mira and sent her flying across the guild.

She was headed to the wall but never reached it because Naruto appeared in front of her with a yellow flash and punched her to the ground causing the ground to break. Mira gathered her wits and stood up only to see a fist come towards her. She was sent flying through the guild and landed on the beach outside.

She stood up to see Naruto walk out of the whole she just made, he looked at her and said "is that all you got". Mira got very angry at that which made Naruto smirk "I'll kill you, you punk" Mira rushed at Naruto and he simply stood there and waited for her attack. She soon reached him and using her sharp nails stabbed him through the stomach, gasps could be heard throughout the guild. Mira may have just killed Naruto the newest guild member. The silence was ended when they heard a laugh fill the aria they all looked to see Naruto's body shaking. Naruto's limp body soon stood up "did you really think I was dead" he grabbed Mira's hand which was still in his stomach "you should know that" he looked her in the eyes "that a phoenix can die"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys love the reviews really they are great and thanks for the constructive criticism. Just wonna let you know that I would like to give this story up for adoption. Reason I am doin this is because am really busy with school and shit so please message me if you want this story


End file.
